Hero's Twilight
by Siegfrayn
Summary: The world has always been a complicated place. Good and evil. Black and white. Who decides the labells for them? Where is the line that divide those completely opposite yet disturbingly similar concepts? And when someone lies between them... can they still be considered a hero? *SYOC Open*


**Hello there!**

**Siegfrayn** **gives you a warm welcoming! Well, I'm pretty new at this whole writing fanfics thing, so I decided to start with an anime/manga that has grown fond in me: Boku no Hero Academia. Now, I already have the main setting and many plot points planned but I'm lacking characters to fill the classes and other slots, thus I'm in the need of OCs I'm hoping you could provide me with.**

**The format I want you to send them in is this:**

**-General Info-**

**Name:** _(There's more chance that I accept them if it's a Japanese name.)_  
**Gender:** _(For convenience's sake_, I'm only accepting binary characters... unless their quirk can do something about it.)  
**Age:** _(Every character must be 15 years old, unless they have a reason not to, in which case you must explain it.)_**  
**Birthday:******  
Personality:** _(Neither long or short, just write the most important aspects of your character and their general disposition towards other people.)_  
**Background:** _(Now, in this part be as creative as you can, I want juicy characters I can exploit!)_  
_**Family:** _(Be consistent with the background and personality.)__  
**Likes:** _(I'm only asking for 3 things, but if you want to add more, I won't complain.)__  
_**Dislikes:** _(The same with the likes section.)_

**-Appearance-** _(This is BnHA universe, so go wild with the quirky appearances!)_

_**Hair:**  
**Eyes:**  
**Skin:**__**  
**__****_****Height/Weight****_:**  
**Body Type:**  
**Other Oddities:****_ _(Extra limbs, horns, w__ings or whatever, don't hold back at making them.)**  
**Casual Outfit:****  
**Accesories:** (Jewerly, tattoos, scars of items they never leave behind. Have in mind they're barely teenagers so careful with it.)  
**Something else:**_

_**-Hero Stuff-**_

**Quirk name:** _(Give it a catchy name that gives an idea of what they can do.)_  
**Quirk type: **_(Emitter, Mutation/Transformation If you want more info check out the wiki.)_  
**Quirk description:** _(It can be something simple like throwing beams of the eyes or complex like altering the particles of the environment, but you must explain clearly what it does and it MUST have a backslash or a demerit. I don't want OP quirks.)_  
**Hero Name:** _(Be original; don't go with things like Wonderguy or some cheap name like that.)_  
**Hero Outfit:** _(Feel free to add as many gadgets or accessories as you want, that's what gives them life, but give them room for improvement because that will be an important part for the story.) _  
**Reason to be a hero:** _(The motivation! Why did they enroll in the school? Fame? Money? Some sense of morality? Familiar business? A childhood dream? A long lost promise? Some dark plot unknown by others? You must tell me!) _

**-Rating-** _(The basic BnHA power sheet_. _This will give me a good grasp of how strong or weak are your characters in comparation with the rest… please don't give them 5 in everything or I'll ignore them.)_

**Power- ?/5** _(1 is for an average man strength, 5 is for "I can lift a truck with my pinky finger" kind of strength.)_  
**Speed- ?/5** _(1 is for an average man speed, 5 is for supersonic jet kind of speed.)_  
**Technique- ?/5** _(This one is a bit harder to explain, but it's based on how much do they can control and manipulate their quirk. 1 is "I barely have control of it and the backslash is tremendous" and 5 is "I can control it perfectly and the backslash is almost zero".)_  
**Intelligence- ?/5** _(1__ is for goofy or air-headed characters, 5 is for super genius characters or with mental quirks.)_  
**Cooperativeness- ?/5** _(1 is for distrustful lone wolfs, 5 is for social b__utterflies.)_

**Now, before you all start sending them, I need warn you some things:**

· **The time limit to send the OCs is until September 27th and you must send them through PMs. OCs in reviews won't be accepted no matter how good they are.**

· **Right now, I only need 16 characters so I'll most likely reject plenty of OCs before I get my class complete, but don't worry, this isn't "first to come, first served". **

· **I'll constantly update this chapter to show the OCs submitted, so you don't write a repeated character or quirk.**

· **In the future, I might ask for villains, teachers, random citizens or other kind of characters, but right now I need ONLY aspiring heroes and nothing else.**

· **This story is located in an alternative universe from the main story so you won't see Deku or the others here. With that in mind, you may copy their quirks but don't try to make a relationship with them because they don't exist here.**

· **And this story will be considerably darker and more mature than the original, so here's the thing: at certain points of the story several characters are going to DIE. How many? I don't know. When? Not immediately, that's for sure. First I need you to like them. Why? Because I'm a sadist! …Nah, but seriously, the possibility exists so you better be aware of that.**

**I'm looking forward for your help!**


End file.
